1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connector, for example, to be adapted for assembly in piping of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fluid piping system where a pipe and a hose are joined, a connector is used for joining a pipe and a hose. In such piping system, a connector has a tubular connector housing including a connecting portion on one axial end to be connected to a hose. And, for example, a pipe includes an inserting end portion on an inserting end thereof wherein an annular engagement projection is formed on and around an outer peripheral surface, retainer means is provided on an opposite axial end of the connector housing for snap-engagement, and thereby the connector is configured as quick connection type. Then, the inserting end portion of the pipe is inserted into an opening on an end of the connector housing so that the annular engagement projection snap-engages with the retainer means to provide locking relation between the pipe and the connector, thereby connection of the pipe and the connector is completed. In retainer means to be adapted for a connector of quick connecting type, namely a quick connector, such wire retainer (for example, a retainer formed from wire member) is often used as to be of horseshoe shape or generally horseshoe shape and have a pair of engagement arms. Here, a pair of engagement slits are formed in a connector housing on an opposite axial end in diametrically opposed relation, and the wire retainer is mounted on an opposite axial end of the connector housing or an outer periphery of the connector housing on an opposite axial end so that a pair of the engagement arms seat in the engagement slits so as to clip the connector housing (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Application of such retainer means secures sufficient stability in mounting of retainer to a connector housing even if a connector is sized relatively large in diameter.
1. JP, A, 2003-21287 (specifically, FIG. 2)
By the way, in order that engagement arms of a wire retainer project in the connector housing enough to engage with an annular engagement projection of a pipe over long range and firmly stop an escape movement of the pipe, each engagement slit should have a circumferential length from one circumferential end to the other circumferential end relatively large, for example, of about a quarter of a circle. However, typically, the connector housing is formed with relatively thin-wall in view of weight saving or the like. If such connector housing is provided with two engagement slits, each of which extends continuously as long as a quarter of a circle, there is a fear that a strength of the connector housing is degraded. Specifically, if the connector housing is made of metal and is adapted for internal fluid of extremely high temperature, a problem of strength degradation of the connector housing should be considered as not negligible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a quick connector with sufficient strength although a connector housing is provided with engagement slits on an opposite axial end thereof which allow engagement arms of a wire retainer to project long or deep inside of the connector housing.